goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic babysits Ivy and gets ungrounded
Characters Ivy's dad-Diesel Ivy's mom-Kate Sonic-Joey Ivy-Emma Voice-Alan Kent-Kidaroo Police Officer-Joey Doctor-Paul Clerk-Lawrence Plot Sonic does a good job babysitting Ivy Smith. Transcript Ivy's dad: Sonic, can I trust you to babysit our daughter Ivy? Sonic: Yes, I can. Ivy's mom: Make sure to keep Ivy out of trouble. We don't want her to misbehave like she usually does. Sonic: Ivy, let's have fun. Ivy: Fun! Fun! Fun! Yippee! Sonic: Ivy is at it again. (at room) Eric: Hello Sonic and Ivy, wanna watch TV with David and me? Sonic: Okay. Ivy: Can we watch Shimajirō? Sonic: No, we're watching Big Hero 6. Ivy: Please? Sonic: Hold on. (on phone) What is it Diesel and Kate? Ivy's dad: We don't have Big Hero 6 so you four can watch Shimajirō to Niji no Oashisu at the movies. Sonic: Thanks. Ivy, your father said that he doesn't have Big Hero 6 so we can see Shimajirō to Niji no Oashisu. How does that sound? Ivy: That's great! Sonic: Come on kids, let's see Shimajirō to Niji no Oashisu. Eric: Okay. David: Fine. (at movies) Ivy: Shimajirō to Niji no Oashisu is the best movie. Sonic: I know. Even though I'm 15, I guess, that's the movie we're watching now. Good news, the door is password protected in case anyone tries to mess up the movies. Kent: I'm going to poop on the screen. Voice: Password please. Kent: Let me in! Voice: Access denied. Kent: How dare you?! Voice: Access denied. Sonic: Don't worry. I'm going to call the police. Police Officer: (on phone) What is it? Sonic: Kent is trying to poop on the movie screen! Please arrest him! Police Officer: We'll be here. Kent: Let me in! Police Officer: You are under arrest for trying to poop on the screen! Sonic: That was a close one, Ivy. Do you like the Avengers? Ivy: I do. Maybe, tomorrow we can watch that movie. (10 minutes later) Ivy: Can we go swimming? Sonic: Yes we can. Last time, I started swimming with Mario as well as in the olympic games. Do you have your swimsuit? Ivy: Yes. Sonic: There's a swimsuit store. Let's go there. (at swimsuit store) Sonic: What swimsuit do you want? Ivy: I want that bright pink one piece. David: And I want a swimshirt. Eric: And I want a swimshirt like David to. Clerk: Here you go. (at pool) Sonic: Now you will get into their swimsuits. (Eric, David and Ivy get into our swimsuits) Sonic: Now I will tell your parents what happened so far. (on phone) Ivy's dad: What is it? Sonic: Ivy wanted to watch Shimajirō but she couldn't since we were going to watch Big Hero 6 but she wanted to watch Shimajirō to Niji no Oashisu so we went to the movies. I arrested Kent who was trying to poop on the screen. After the movies, we were about to swim. Ivy's mom: You four are swimming together? We will check on you four. (Ivy's parents arrive) Ivy's dad: Why is our daughter different? Sonic: Ivy in ChibiPeepz form works suitable for swimming. Ivy's mom: You did great. You are now ungrounded and we will give you $700. Sonic: Thank you, Diesel and Kate. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog